


Rest.

by FireDen



Series: Bispearl Oneshots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sparring, tiny bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDen/pseuds/FireDen
Summary: Sparring n cuddles! :)





	Rest.

"Alright, one more round then we'll call it quits." Bismuth announced with the same confident and booming voice as usual.

Pearl was the first to charge, her trident being held behind her and Bismuth put her fists up to block it with her hands but instead Pearl jumped over the blacksmith. Fortunately, she kept her eye on her and spun around to face her again. By the time she turned around Pearl was already near her stomach with her trident. Bismuth managed to grab ahold of the spear with her left hand. 

"You're slick, Pearl," Bismuth hurled the trident, and Pearl, aside. "But you're not that slick!" 

"No, you're just really good." Pearl muttered under her breath so Bismuth wouldn't hear. 

Pearl readjusted her footing again to ready herself for the next move. 

"Ok, but can you keep up with this?" She pulled another trident out of her gem and twirled the two in her hand. 

Bismuth presumed it was just a way to show off so she chuckled under her breath and waited for her next move. Instead, lasers generated from both tridents which made Bismuth have to, quite literally, keep on her toes. Pearl took the advantage of Bismuth stumbling backwards to run over and attempt catching her with her trident. 

"I still have my peripheral vision, Pearl." She smirked as she grabbed Pearl's wrist. Pearl smirked back, she had another plan up her sleeve. Her other hand was free so she shot another laser out of her trident which made Bismuth practically jump out of her skin. Instinctively, she moved her foot out of the way, and Pearl wrapped her leg around the others calf, making her lose balance and tumble backwards. She fell down with her and without thought, dug her tridents into the sand to avoid falling on top of her. Both tridents just above her broad shoulders. 

Bismuth's laughter was muffled at first but soon it bubbled to the surface. "You got me, Pearl." 

She smiled, a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

"I guess I'm a little rusty from being in a bubble." She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off. 

"No," She chuckled at her excuse. "I think you're just burned out." 

"Maybe." 

She vanished her tridents and carefully got off of Bismuth's lap, one foot after the other. Then reached her hand out to help her off the ground. 

"C'mon, let's head inside." And Bismuth accepted the offer. 

When she got up she dusted herself off to get rid of the extra sand then ran her fingers through her rainbow dreadlocks to get rid of any sand left in there as well. 

She pulled Pearl close to her as they walked up the stairs and into the living room. Bismuth sighed, it was nice to get a breath of fresh, cool air. Then she flopped on the couch, the springs softly squeaking underneath her. She opened her arms for an embrace by Pearl, as they usually did. Naturally, she walked towards her with some pep in her step and barreled into her with a hug. Then, swinging her legs around her waist, looking like a sloth clinging to a tree. She let out the breath she was holding on the crook of her neck and hummed. 

Bismuth looked at the corner of her eye, taking notice of Pearl's hair looking ruffled and sticking up in almost every area imaginable. She smiled gently and took the chance to smooth out the edges. Pearl sighed contently and squeezed her, as if it would make them get any closer to each other. Both of them were always worn out after sparring, but, it was always more noticeable with Pearl. Sometimes she would fall asleep on her, which left Bismuth to either wait or fall asleep with her, as to not interrupt her slumber. 

"So," She cleared her throat, hoping to make some playful conversation before she dozed on her. "Who won this time around?" 

"Didn't think we were keeping track. Though, maybe that's a good thing. Keeps you from teasing me about it." 

"That's just implying that I won." She quipped with a bounce of her shoulders.

"Well that's what you were hinting at. I already know all your tricks at this point." She snickered in her ear. 

"That's true." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "But you are getting better, far better than before. I really need to make up for lost time, don't you think?" 

"You're trying your best, as long as you keep it up you'll start seeing improvements." 

"And now you're the one giving me the pep talks too." She said with a smirk.

"Ah, well, we all need them sometimes." She grinned as she unconsciously traced around the frame of her collarbone. 

"That's true. I know you sure needed them a lot back then." 

"And now, here I am." 

"Exactly." She smiled, deep in thought. 

"Hey, if a pearl can do it then so can you." 

"Alright, alright, I get it." She said through her snickering. 

"Good." She hummed and gave her a peck against her jawline. 

"Mm. And now you may sleep." 

"Hey, that's never on purpose....or at least it wasn't at first. It's not that bad, actually." 

"Heh, yeah, it's really refreshing." 

"Sometimes it's just more stressful." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Just...nightmares." 

"Oh...oh, yeah. You can always come to me if you need to." 

"You're kinda always there by default. I never really slept at all until you came back. Anytime in the past when I slept I always had nightmares, usually about Rose, Pink Diamond, the war...." She trailed off, not wanting to think too hard about it. "Whenever I woke up I just ended up feeling more guilty than I was before. It was just another reminder, as if it wasn't on my mind enough already." 

Bismuth sighed. "That's heavy. So you don't have nightmares that much anymore?" 

"Yeah. I don't know if it's because you're here or if it's just because I'm in a better mindset than I was back then." 

"I'd like to go with both of those options." 

Pearl looked up at her with a dopey grin, too drowsy to form a sentence. Then buried her nose in the crook of her neck, falling asleep in her warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans for my next bispearl fics, one of them being about nightmares and the other taking place in the past but I'm assuming you got that already lol


End file.
